You're Still the One
by Kaslyna
Summary: It might have taken them nine years to get here, but it was worth it. Post Loyalty, oneshot, rated 'T' for suggestive themes. Please read & review.


**A/N: Because I had to do this. For Sloane, the person I still love. For Alexandra, the person who taught me how let people into my heart. For Grayson, the person who put up with me for eleven years. This is for them especially, but for everyone who has put up with me. A Bobby/Alex story, I don't know when it's set. Probably after Loyalty.**

**Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing.**

_(When I first saw you, I saw love. _

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love. _

_And after_

_all this time, you're still the one I love.) _

She would never have guessed when she looked into his eyes during that very first meeting that he would be the one person she'd ever truly love. She was still mourning the death of her husband and didn't really want to deal with anyone.

But that all changed the moment she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. And for nine years after that she'd continue to control the uncontrollable.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong _

She had never ever guessed that she'd fall head over heels for him. She realized her feelings during her surrogacy. He'd hold her hair back silently while she vomited and had taken her to every appointment. As soon as Nathan had exited her body he was there to hold her as she sobbed. Bobby loved her, she knew, and now she knew she loved him, too. It was merely inevitable. Now it was a question of when.

She remembered the letter as she cried into his shirt and that made her cry harder somehow. And when the shit of the letter hit the fan while prosecuting "Hot Tub Harry" she had spoken the truth. He'd been pissed and she had not blamed him.

And that was why she now stood outside his door in the rainy November night.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin' _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong _

He answers the door and isn't too surprised when it's Alex. However he is surprised to find her soaking wet. He pulls out a t-shirt and makes coffee while she is changing.

Truth be told he expected her to come around at some point. She plods into the living room in his t-shirt and sweatpants, her golden hair pulled up into a messy bun. She's so beautiful it almost takes his breath away. For the first time since he's met her he doesn't try to hide his reaction to her. He has not much left to lose.

"Bobby I quit."

It's quiet. Too quiet.

"Why?"

"Because," she takes a deep, slow breath; she is stalling, "Because, Bobby, I love you more than I could ever love my job."

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

He stares. He's silent for once, the ticking clock and the static-y radio lowly humming out some 90's pop song.

"W-what?" he stammers; all he can manage, unfortunately.

"I love you, Robert Goren," she declares, bold as she comes over to him. She stands a couple feet away. She knows his reaction to her but wants to give him a moment to think, to decide.

Then suddenly the distance is closed. He wraps his arms around her, burying his head once more in her hair. She relaxes into him, content. She sighs happily. Right now relief courses through her body. She could stay in his arms forever, and maybe she will.

"I love you, too, Eames," he whispers, "I love you, Alex."

She grins and he looks into her eyes. He strokes a thumb across her cheek and she shudders from his touch, eyes fluttering shut. He tilts her head up gently, brushing the hair off her face. Then he leans down finally, finally, slowly, in case she wants to back out, until his lips brush against hers, hesitant at first. Her lips are soft but firm beneath his, melding together. She kisses him back, her tongue flicking across his lower lip. Then suddenly the kiss has heated up and her arms are twined tightly around his neck, like a tourniquet, and their tongues are dancing and one of his hands is fisted tightly in her hair, the other roaming down, down...

She moans quietly as his hand touches her butt. He pulls her up to him and she locks her legs around his waist. He carries her into his bedroom.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

"Are you sure?" he asks before. She nods.

Later, as they lie naked and entwined she sighs and tells him she loves him. He says he loves her, too.

And the world continues spinning, spinning, because finally, finally they have won the war, they've proven successfully now that they could certainly make it.

_I'm so glad we've made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby._


End file.
